Around the World in 60 Minutes
Kaitlin and Savannah want to see the world, so they go on a worldwide adventure. However, Albert is hot on their trail, trying to defeat them. Episode Summary Act I Kaitlin and Savannah are busy doing some history homework. They have to map places on a globe, which they think is a really dumb assignment, especially at the high school level. It makes Kaitlin think about all the adventures she's had in some places of the world. She remembers going to Chicago to fight villains, Mount Kilimanjaro to go climb it, and going to an alternate dimension, twice. Savannah thinks it would be really cool to travel the world. Kaitlin has an idea. She thinks they should go travel the world. Savannah is totally on board and wonders when they're going to leave. Kaitlin says tomorrow because tomorrow is Friday after all. Albert is spying on the girls and knows they're going to be travelling the world. He just needs to know where they're going so he can foil them in each place they stop at. George wonders if this is such a good idea. Albert knows this is going to be a good idea. He says they have an hour-long time slot to fill, so they need some sort of conflict in this hour-long special. George realizes that he makes a good point. Friday evening comes along and Kaitlin and Savannah are all packed and ready to travel the world. Savannah wonders how they're even going to travel. Kaitlin said she contacted Joe and he had the robotics team build them a plane. Savannah is impressed with all the things the robotics team makes for them like the rocket-powered sleigh and a space rocket. All of Kaitlin and Savannah's friends are there to wish them good luck on their journey across the world. Katie hopes they don't die. Maddy wonders what kind of encouragement that is, and Katie just shrugs. Kaitlin and Savannah are off in their plane to travel the world. Their first destination is Mexico. Kaitlin thinks the weather is so much nicer here compared to the cool weather they're dealing with. Savannah agrees. The two explore Mexico's ancient temples. That's when Savannah notices a boulder heading their way. Act II Kaitlin and Savannah run for their dear lives when they spot the boulder. Kaitlin feels as if this is a reference to something. Savannah shrugs. They finally outrun the boulder. Kaitlin thinks that was a really close call. Savannah thought that was kind of fun because it was pretty thrilling. Kaitlin does agree that it gave her an adrenaline rush. Albert can't believe that the girls actually enjoyed that. He thinks it's time to think up of something new. He demands George to get him a turkey sandwich... with ghost peppers. Kaitlin and Savannah tackle Brazil next. Kaitlin feels like they've been here before. Regardless, Kaitlin and Savannah enjoy the parades and the parties. Albert is within one of the parties. He brings out a giant tennis ball shooter full of soccer balls, which he is going to pelt the girls with. However, this just draws excitement through everyone because now it's a giant soccer match. Albert can't believe this. He needs to think of something worse. The next stop is Paris, the City of Love. Kaitlin wishes they both had boyfriends to share the moment with. Savannah jokes around and says to get Dakota. Kaitlin is mad about that joke because she didn't have a good experience with Dakota. Kaitlin and Savannah get the opportunity to climb all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. They think the view is amazing. Just then, a giant water balloon heads their way. The girls notice this and wonder what is going on with that. That's when they spot Albert. Kaitlin says that she's not going to let him ruin another adventure of hers. Albert thinks he's going to do just that. That's when Kaitlin pulls out a ray gun and zaps Albert. Savannah wonders how she got Shannon's ray gun. Kaitlin said she had a duplicate made for herself by the robotics team. Savannah is impressed once again. The girls decide it's time to head to their next destination, hopefully not running into Albert again. Act III Kaitlin and Savannah make it to Italy, Germany, South Africa, India, and the Himalayas all without encountering Albert. While in the Himalayas, Kaitlin and Savannah are really glad they're doing this adventure. They're lucky they aren't dead even with Albert hot on their trail. Kaitlin wonders what day it even is. Savannah hopes they aren't missing school. Kaitlin notices that it's Saturday back in the United States, so they're okay. But all of a sudden, a passing avalanche destroys their plane. Kaitlin and Savannah can't believe what they just saw. Savannah wonders how they're supposed to get home. Kaitlin asks the kids how they think they should get home. Pictures of a plane, walking boots, and a train pop up. Savannah doesn't think that's going to help. They wonder if there's anybody that can fix a plane. Kaitlin gets an idea. She opens up a portal and releases Sonic and Tails. Savannah believes Kaitlin got that device from the robotics team as well. She says no because she got that device from Tails himself after their encounter in their world. Tails wonders what they're doing in the Himalayas. Sonic thinks it's freezing and wants to go home. Kaitlin asks Tails to fix their plane. Sonic tells Tails to hurry up and fix it so they can go back home and have hot chocolate. Tails fixes the plane and the two head home. Kaitlin and Savannah are happy that the plane is fixed. Now they can head off to their final stop: China. However, when they arrive in China, they aren't welcomed to a pretty sight. The city is destroyed. They wonder who could've caused all this damage. That's when they see a giant shadow headng their way. Act IV To their surprise, it's a giant lizard version of Olivia. Kaitlin and Savannah are in shock. Albert laughs evilly and asks if they like his latest creation. Savannah wonders what he did to Olivia. Albert flashes back. Olivia is innocently sitting on her porch, reading a book, when Albert swoops down and steals Olivia. Olivia wonders what he's doing with her. Albert says he needs her for an experiment. Kaitlin hopes Albert realizes they couldn't see any of that flashback. Albert at least hopes that the audience did. Kaitlin is ready to put up a fight with Albert and the giant Olivia monster. Kaitlin can't believe she's about to beat up one of her friends, although this isn't the first time she's seen Olivia in a state of evil. George sets up the Kaitlin and Olivia battle like a fighting arcade game. Kaitlin again thinks they're referencing something. However, Kaitlin ends up winning the fight. All that's left is Albert. Kaitlin and Savannah team up to destroy Albert. Savannah realizes they haven't really done a musical number in a while, so they defeat Albert with a musical number about friendship and their adventure. Albert can't believe they can sing and fight at the same time. Eventually, Albert is defeated. The girls cheer. Albert isn't done yet. He'll be back someday to act his revenge on the girls. Kaitlin and Savannah think this has been quite the world adventure. They do believe it's time to go home and finish that dumb assignment now. The girls head home to find that everybody had planned a party, anticipating their return. They are all touched. Olivia is looking better too. Kaitlin apologizes that she had to punch her. Olivia gets it, because she was fighting for the well-being of her friend. Kayla wants to know everything about the adventure. Casha grabs the popcorn. Katie wonders if they need a clip show made. Everybody laughs. Kaitlin begins recalling their adventure from around the world. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * A majority of the locations that Kaitlin and Savannah visited are actually filmed in the said location * The eighth hour-long special * Fortieth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The episode title is a nod to the classic novel Around the World in 80 Days '' * The credits theme of ''Super Mario Odyssey ''can be heard as the opening titles * "Port Prisma" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard in the beginning scenes where Kaitlin and Savannah decide their adventure * Kaitlin recalls the events of "The Kaitlin Movie 2", "You Just Can't Leave My Thoughts", "The Kaitlin Movie", and "Return to the Alternate Dimension" * Savannah mentions the rocket sleigh from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" and the rocket from "Space Adventure, Part 1" * The boulder chase scene is a nod to ''Raiders of the Lost Ark * "Mid-Boss Mayhem" from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle ''is heard during the chase scene * Albert's turkey sandwich craving from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" is seen * Kaitlin recalls her last visit to Brazil in "Kaitlin at the Olympics" * "Samba de Janeiro" by Bellini is heard during the party * Savannah and Kaitlin mention the events of "Call Her Maybe" * The giant water balloon is a nod to the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Summer Belongs To You!" * The treehouse score from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''is heard when the water balloon is seen and Albert confronts the girls * Savannah mentions Shannon's ray gun from "You Give School A Bad Name" * A portion of the instrumental of the "Stuff-Mart Suite" from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''is heard when the girls leave and zap Albert * Kaitlin asking the kids about getting home is a nod to ''Dora the Explorer * The portal looks similar to that of Rick and Morty * Sonic and Tails have their designs from Sonic Boom * Kaitlin mentions their encounter from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" * "Black Bowser Castle" from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when the girls find the lizard Olivia monster * Olivia is seen reading ''Paper Towns ''in the flashback * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Banished From School" * The Kaitlin and Olivia fight is a clear reference to ''Street Fighter * The final battle music from the ''Gravity Falls ''episode "Fight Fighters" is heard during the monster fight * The events of "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon", "High School Troubles", and "The Man With Two Kaitlins" are mentioned in the musical number * "The Grand Finale" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''is heard when the girls defeat Albert * Katie asking about a clip show is a reference to her clip show from "You Can't Leave Yet!" * The remix of the ''Sonic Unleashed ''song "The World Adventure" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''is heard as the end credits music Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles